The Hell on Earth
by LiesOfMyMind
Summary: Una goccia salata cadde per un istante su di un tasto color porcellana, prima di venir portato via da un dito diafano ed affusolato. [...] Dopo aver stracciato la busta con mani tremanti, ben consapevole di ciò ch'essa le avrebbe comunicato, ne aveva scorto poche righe. Leggendo quel poco che lo sguardo appannato le permetteva aveva versato le sue prime lacrime, le prime dopo molto


_**The Hell on Earth (Tears on the Piano)**_

Le dita scivolavano dolci e leggere sui tasti bianchi del pianoforte.

La musica soffusa riempiva l'enorme sala vuota.

Una donna sedeva su di un elegante sgabello imbottito, color petrolio, e la sua veste ne ricopriva gran parte, arrivando a toccare il lucido pavimento di marmo.

Un calice di cristallo giaceva, quasi del tutto, vuoto sul legno scuro dell'imponente pianoforte a coda, mentre le ultime gocce scarlatte tremolavano leggermente a causa del suo vibrare.

Era una musica lenta e corposa, proprio come il vino della bottiglia di Bourdoux appoggiata ai piedi della donna.

Una goccia salata cadde per un istante su di un tasto color porcellana, prima di venir portato via da un dito diafano ed affusolato.

Tutto in quella stanza pareva aver un sentore di tristezza, di solitudine ed angoscia. Eppure un foglio di pergamena, recante liete notizie, veleggiava per il freddo pavimento, lasciando che l'aria frizzante di metà Giugno lo sospingesse a percorrere il salone in ampi vortici.

Assieme a lui anche le tende, di un caldo color ocra, quasi impalpabili, veleggiavano attorcigliandosi fra loro, quasi danzassero assieme a Zefiro ed Aura*.

A volte le notizie più terribili si celano dietro a parole di ambrosia, nascondendo il più terribile dei destini.

E cos'altro sarebbe, per una madre, se non quello di saper giustiziato il proprio figlio ad una vita di delusioni e disperazione, ad una vita di rimpianti e cose perdute?

Perchè seppure quelle parole fossero state vergate con l'inchiostro più puro e lucente, portavano dietro di sè solo amarezza ed illusioni.

Dopo aver stracciato la busta con mani tremanti, ben consapevole di ciò ch'essa le avrebbe comunicato, ne aveva scorto poche righe.

Leggendo quel poco che lo sguardo appannato le permetteva aveva versato le sue prime lacrime, le prime dopo molto tempo.

La musica riempiva l'aria e ne smuoveva gli animi. Chi fosse entrato in quel momento in quel luogo di inquieta tranquillità, non avrebbe saputo se battersi il petto con disperazione* oppure danzare, dimentico di ogni problema.

Si era fatta più incalzante, violenta anche, facendo sì che le dita si muovessero veloci ed abili, balzando da un tasto all'altro come grilli in primavera.

E così anche le lacrime si erano fatte più copiose rendendo lucide le gote rosate della donna ed inumidendo persino le maniche della sua veste.

Un gemito acuto, di dolore prorompente dalle vermiglie labbra dischiuse ed una mano si levò per andarsi a poggiare su, dove un tempo vi era stato un cuore pieno di speranza, interrompendo così la melodia che si era fatta ancor più incalzante.

Rimasta sola, la mano destra continuò quella melodia funerea e stonante, poiché resa incompleta dalle note mancanti.

Il capo chino fece sì che delle seriche ciocche le scivolassero dalle spalle e le accarezzassero il petto ricoperto di velluto.

Coprirono la mano ancora stretta al cuore e si legarono alle dita affusolate creando un intreccio inscindibile.

Le finestre sbatterono e quella che fino a prima era stata una leggera brezza d'estate, si tramutò in vento violento, carico di disperazione, che spostò rudemente le nuvole candide così come le tende che smisero di danzare per venire ricoperte di pioggia e rimanere pesantemente appoggiate al muro prive di vita.

Un vaso di fiori azzurri venne colpito da un soffio di Zefiro e cadde a terra spargendo i suoi cocci trasparenti per tutto il marmoreo pavimento.

La pergamena, intrisa di gocce d'acqua, volò velocemente fino ad attaccarsi ad uno dei freddi vetri del salone.

Poche parole ancora riuscivano a distinguersi in quel mischiarsi di nero inchiostro e pioggia, ma purtroppo per chi già le conosceva a memoria, esse erano impresse a fuoco nella mente, senza speranza di fraintendimenti.

_Dr Malfoy Astoria Gree _

_Annunc gioia_

_le nozze_

Quante volte lo aveva pregato di scappare da quella famiglia che mai lo avrebbe accettato?

Quante volte lo aveva scongiurato di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e di andare via, di scappare in qualsiasi posto, poiché ovunque era meglio di lì?

Quante volte era stata sul punto di scendere a patti col marito per poter donare una via di scampo al figlio? Lei al posto di lui, non sarebbe stato uno scambio equo, ma sarebbe potuto bastare?

Ma quante volte poi la codardia l'aveva soggiogata a tal punto da farle smettere di respirare?

Ed ora piangeva.

Piangi pure, stupida, che quei tempi, in cui un briciolo di speranza ancora era visibile in fondo al baratro, sono ormai andati.

Te li sei fatta scivolare via, come sabbia dalle tue mani. E non sei riuscita nemmeno a proteggere te stessa, come pensavi di poter proteggere lui?

Piangi perchè come tu vivesti una vita senza gioia, così farà tuo figlio, perchè nessuno mai andrà a salvarlo e nessuno mai lo comprenderà.

Perchè chi mai potrebbe comprendere il suo amore, in questo schifoso mondo che avete contribuito a creare?

Chi potrebbe comprendere il suo amore per un uomo a cui il vostro mondo più volte cercò di strappare via l'ultimo alito di vita?

Chi potrebbe mai comprendere, fra tutti questi demoni, in questo maledetto Inferno in terra?


End file.
